Matched Souls
by KawaiiKorean
Summary: Boy likes girl. Girl doesn't like boy. It's just how it goes. But Soul Eater Evans will do anything in his power to get the girl he's been dreaming of.


**PLEASE READ!**

**Author Note - Hi guys! KawaiiKorean here! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you all like it!**

**Anyway, since I'm a beginner here on Fanfiction, I'm going to work on this fanfiction with my friend!**

**She has a fanfiction account too, and her stories are quite popular! *sigh* kawaii... She's so awesome for helping me...**

**Anyway her name is BlackBeautyRose! Go ahead and search her up! Her stories are awesome!**

* * *

*Maka*

Soul and I just started trying to get the souls we lost back. Although it's harder now. Soul keeps losing track and staring at me before he makes a move.

He won't even turn back into a scythe for some reason I don't know.

The only thing he's been doing was blocking me from making a single move.

"Well looks like we failed that one.." Soul said while looking down at the floor.

"The only reason we couldn't get any souls back was because you got in my way!" I yelled angrily at him, stomping my foot.

He then took a step towards me, coming closer to me and looking at me straight in the eye.

"It was for your own good Maka. I was only trying to protect you. If I lost you then I don't know what I would do." He then briskly walked into his room, locking the door.

"What was that all about?" I wondered as I was getting undressed to take a shower. As I was doing that, the door suddenly opened.

"Maka I just wanted to say I'm sor..." He looked up and paused. I froze as he was looking at me, undressed.

"Sorry." He walked away calmly, as if nothing happened.

After I took a shower, I stormed right into his room and Maka-chopped his head. No biggie, he was only out for an hour

*TIME SKIP*

"It's morning and he still didn't come down for breakfast." I mumbled quietly to myself.

Eh, I'll just go check up on him.

I went up to his room and opened the door. "Breakfast is ready. Are you coming?"

"Yeah. But can you turn around so I can put my shirt on." Soul simply said.

So I turned around and waited for five minutes.

"Can I turn around now?" I asked, but there was no answer. "Soul, can I turn around..."

I turned anyway, and saw Soul leaning in to... Kiss me?

"Yes, you can turn around..." His lips were just centimeters away from touching mine. "I love you.. Maka.."

I bet my reaction was very different from what he expected.

Instead of closing my eyes and succumbing to his kiss, I leaned away from him and slapped him right across the cheek.

Soul pulled away with his hand to his cheek where I slapped him, a surprised look on his face.

"What were you thinking?!" I whispered with my hands covering my mouth, slowly starting to back away from him.

"Maka..." Soul started to move towards me again, but I just turned away and hurriedly walked out of the room.

"Breakast is on the table. Bye." I mumbled so only Soul could hear what I said.

I didn't stay long enough to see Soul's reaction.

*Soul*

No.

I messed up big time. Ugh, I did it all wrong!

I punched the wall that I was leaning on. A small but very noticeable crack formed on the smooth white surface.

"Maka probably hates me by now." I mumbled to myself while angrily clenching my fists.

Then, I got a bright idea.

"Maybe I should ask Black Star and Kid for advice?" I asked to myself.

Yeah. That sounded like a good idea, some man-to-man advice.

I immediately got ready to go over to Black Star's house.

*TIME SKIP*

"Eh? Some romance advice? Oh yeah, I'm the one to ask, 'cuz I'M THE GOD OF EVERYTHING!"

I sweat dropped at Black Star's remark.

"Yeah.. So do you have anything?" I asked him.

"DUHHH! I'M AWESOME!" He shouted back while standing on the table and posing.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Girls like awesome guys like ME! So you should be more like ME!" Black Star yelled with his fist pounding the air.

I sighed heavily.

"Okay, whatever! Just tell me some advice you idiot!" I said, irritated with Black Star.

"I'm so STRONG! Girls like my strong-ness! They even faint when they see those lines on my stomach! I AM ON MY WAY TO SURPASSING GOD HIMSELF!" He roared, banging his feet on the table.

"Er, you mean your abs?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah! Those things!" Black Star lifted up his shirt to reveal his set of six-pack abs.

"Hmm.." I thought for a moment.

I already have a pack of abs, but it wouldn't hurt to work out more. I'd start going to the gym tomorrow.

That was about the time I started to fantasize about Maka..

_"Soooooouuuuuuuul.." Maka said lightly while placing her hands on my sculpted chest._

_"Yes Maka?" I purred affectionately while wrapping my strong arms around her petite waist and pulling her closer._

_"You've gotten so strong..." She replied while resting the side of her head on my bare chest._

_"I've gotten strong just for you.." I said back while combing through her long blonde hair with one of my hands._

_"I'll give you your reward right now..." Maka whispered while leaning up towards my face._

_The grin on my face grew wide as I leaned down to touch her soft delicious lips with mine..._

"HEY SOUL! DO YOU THINK TSUBAKI WILL LIKE MY ABS?!" Black Star snapped me out of my little fantasy.

I growled and knocked him out anime-style.

Stupid Black Star interrupted my fantasy just when it was about to get good.

As I walked out of Black Star's house, I touched my lips thinking about how they would feel against Maka's.

Then I vowed to myself that the day would come when I would finally be able to feel Maka's lips with my very own.

* * *

**Author Note - Okay, I've got to give most of the credit to BlackBeautyRose! She was the one who came up with most of te ideas for this fanfiction!**

**I am so glad I have a friend like her..**

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**


End file.
